villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor (Les Revenants)
Louis Lewanski, commonly known as "Victor", is the main anti-villain of the French live-action horror series Les Revenants (literally meaning "The Returned"), based on the 2004 film also called Les Revenants (here it means "They Came Back). He is one of the undead children who rose up to try to live a normal life as they used to before, often leading to bad luck across the town. He was portrayed by Swann Nambotin. History Pre-Series 35 years before the events of Season 1, Victor was a boy named "Louis Lewanski", who witnessed the flood. He was seen in a crowd watching the water engulf the town, along with Madame Costa, Milan, Lucy and his mother, Madame Lewanski. Despite surviving the flood, Louis was murdered a few months later, along with his mother and brother. However, his father survived the attack. Pierre Tissier and another man, who are a pair of burglars, were hired to murder the Lewanski family by Milan Garrel and his followers. Although Pierre was reluctant and tried to save Louis, his accomplice shot him and his family. Shocked by the death of Louis, Pierre shot his accomplice before he could kill his father. However, Louis returns a few months later and witnesses the suicide circle led by Milan. This makes him the first character to return. Season 1 As of the Season 1 episode, "Victor", Louis was first seen following Julie from the bus stop to her apartment. After Julie's nosy neighbor, Mademoiselle Payet, asks who the boy is, Julie lies and says that he is her nephew, "Victor". Because of Julie being concerned on where the boy comes from and why, Julie constantly threatens to report Victor to the police. However, Victor doesn't speak out on this, as he purposely hugs Julie and later revealing his true colors when locking her out of the house. Although it has yet to be explained, Victor has been sighted in the past. Ten years ago, he tried to rescue one of Serge's murder victims. He was also involved in the bus accident that resulted in the deaths of 38 students, including Camille, Audrey, and Esteban. The bus swerved out of the way to prevent hitting Victor, who was standing in the middle of the road. This can be seen in the first episode, "Camille". Season 2 In Season 2, Julie learned that Milan and his followers believed that Victor was "a devil child" which is why they had him killed. It is reasonable to assume that Louis' parents knew about his ability to foresee people's deaths, since his mother often gets mad at him for drawing. Before his death, he foresaw and drew the deaths of the flood and the death of Mrs. Costa. Throughout the season, Victor's collection of drawings are found by Jérôme Séguret and Berg behind a cupboard in Monsieur Lewanski's house. These drawings include portraits of Simon, Lena, and Serge, as well as the bus accident and Madame Costa's drowning. Trivia *Despite Victor being a member of the Lewanski family, he is not biologically related to them, implying that he may have been adopted. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Karma Houdini Category:Siblings Category:Mastermind